


warming the heart and burning the house

by evecstasy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, royal!choi byungchan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evecstasy/pseuds/evecstasy
Summary: “skala satu sampai sepuluh,” anak itu tiba-tiba memulai lagi, “seberapa jatuh cinta kita terlihat di hadapan orang-orang itu, menurutmu?”“ini pertanyaan jebakan?”“nggak juga,” gumam byungchan. “cuma sedang membayangkan sepalsu apa pernikahan kita bagi orang-orang yang memang mengerti mekanisme perjodohan.”
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 392





	warming the heart and burning the house

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @sehunshine for being very patient with me throughout the writing. i’m very glad you liked the result and i truly hope everyone else will do, too! seungchan is a rather difficult task for me because i don’t want to disappoint anyone, but i had fun writing byungchan’s character here.

seungwoo terbangun karena suara beling pecah menubruk lantai beresonansi sampai kamarnya.

well. kamar _mereka_ , sebenarnya, tapi dilihatnya sisi ranjang yang satunya sudah kosong meskipun dia tahu belum lama. melawan kantuk, sebelah tangannya dengan serampangan meraba-raba nakas persis di samping ranjangnya, mencari benda pipih berdimensi persegi empat yang punya kemampuan memberitahu pukul berapa sekarang. ponselnya. bilangan digital itu sempat kabur di pandangannya sebelum berbicara tujuh tiga empat. ada rutukan yang lebih mirip hembus napas sambil ia memproses notifikasi-notifikasi email yang terpampang di sana, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk abai dan bangkit menghempaskan selimutnya. 

pertengahan juli artinya posisi matahari tengah sejajar dengan ekuator. mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa kamar ini nyaris terasa seperti sauna di pagi hari. suara lainnya dari luar kamar yang lebih mirip serpihan beling terserok membuat telinga seungwoo mendelik penasaran. dia baru ingat kalau ini bukan berisik pertama pagi ini. sewaktu dia pergi ke luar untuk mengecek, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sosok choi byungchan tengah bertumpu di lututnya, menyapu sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pecahan cangkir ke dalam serokan. 

seungwoo berhenti di sampingnya, menunggu anak itu selesai. byungchan menoleh lewat bahu, sadar bahwa dia perlu klarifikasi. 

“um,” bahunya dikedikkan, menggestur kepada seluruh berantakan ini. “nggak sengaja kesenggol. ini cangkir kotor di pinggir bak cuci,” katanya. biner matanya apologetik, dengan ragu-ragu mencoba menawarkan damai. “aku bikin kopi, sih...?”

seungwoo menghela napasnya.

“nggak apa,” dia menerima sapu dan serokan itu dari byungchan, dengan sigap membersihkan pecahan beling itu jauh lebih cepat dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah sebelum makan korban. “hati-hati kakimu, btw.”

“okay,” kata byungchan.

pria itu menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sana. dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangan yang balik ditumpu oleh sikunya, dan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari figur (yang kelewat) jangkung di hadapannya. anak itu berpegangan pada ujung counter pantry sembari menunggu kopi mereka mengucur ke _carafe,_ bola matanya bergulir mengamati koleksi kaleng berisi biji kopi dan kemasan teh yang dipajang di kabinet kaca milik seungwoo. butuh beberapa saat sampai seungwoo menyadari bahwa motif piyama anak itu—dia harus cepat-cepat membiasakan diri menyebut anak itu sebagai suaminya, demi tuhan—adalah pola berulang karakter dari seri komik _peanuts_. dari kejauhan, dia bisa mengidentifikasi beberapa karakter yang dikenalinya: charlie brown, snoopy, lucy dan linus van pelt, schroeder... well. baiklah. seorang pewaris perusahaan _consumer goods_ yang paling memonopoli produk-produk di seluruh penjuru negara tercatat mengenakan piyama _peanuts_ pada tahun 2019. entah jadi seperti apa ekonomi negara ini beberapa tahun ke depan nanti...

sebelum kepalanya meracau lagi: _kopi_. dia butuh kopi. 

“hei,” panggil byungchan, seolah menotis sesuatu yang ia kenal. ia kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu kemasan teh the coffee bean & tea leaf dari deretannya. seungwoo tidak berkutik, hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. kaleng itu berwarna hijau limun— _melon chamomile_ yang didapatkannya dari acara tukar hadiah kantornya natal lalu. byungchan menggoyangkan kemasan itu ke arah seungwoo. “ini lebih enak daripada english rose-nya?”

“nggak tau, itu hadiah,” tukasnya cepat. 

_ting._ itu bunyi mesin kopi. seungwoo berdiri, hendak menyuguh kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. tapi sebelum byungchan menyergapnya, _menyelipkan_ dirinya sendiri di antara mesin kopi dan seungwoo, secara otomatis memberi restriksi kepada seungwoo untuk bergerak lebih jauh lagi. anak itu hanya menggeleng kuat.

“aku aja,” katanya. “yang bikinin. permintaan maaf buat cangkir yang pecah tadi. kopimu gimana?”

 _irish_ , seungwoo ingin bilang, didorong oleh otaknya yang mengirim respon ke seluruh tubuh bahwa ia sudah butuh asupan alkohol di pagi hari ini. masalahnya, seungwoo tidak tahu bubuk kopi mana yang dimasukkan byungchan ke dalam mesin tadi, jadi dia berjalan mundur, dan,

“long black,” adalah alternatif yang selalu bisa diterima sistem tubuhnya. dilihatnya anak itu mengangguk. intensi itu sepertinya tulus. seungwoo memperhatikan betapa frantiknya gerak-gerik seseorang yang bekerja di dapur yang nggak dikenalnya sama sekali. bola matanya bergulir ke arah penggorengan yang nganggur di atas kompor. jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja ritmis sebelum dia bertanya, “kamu lapar, nggak?”

“kamu bisa masak?”

“cuma telur kalau pagi,” jawabnya, “yang penting kenyang, kan?”

begitulah. mereka berakhir duduk di meja makan dengan cangkir kopi masing-masing dan dua piring omelet yang bentuknya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan bagaimana hotel-hotel biasa menyajikannya. tapi byungchan sendiri yang bilang _ini bisa dimakan_ , dan bagi seungwoo, meskipun dia juga tertawa mendengarnya, itu cukup. karena perannya sebagai suami bukan untuk _menafkahi_ (ironis bagaimana justru dialah yang harusnya dinafkahi), jadi paling tidaknya, dia harus bisa bikin kenyang orang yang akan menjadi tanggungannya selama... selama aransemen ini berlangsung. seungwoo tidak tahu sampai kapan tepatnya.

dan paling jujurnya, meja makan itu terlalu besar untuk mereka berdua. tapi di tahap ini, terlalu jauh terdengar lebih aman daripada terlalu dekat. 

“jadi,” kata byungchan, di tengah-tengah suapannya. “kayaknya kamu hutang cerita sama aku.”

“sori?”

“ _latar belakang_ ,” kata byungchan lagi, penuh penekanan. “kerjaanmu, pendidikan terakhir kamu, _hidup_ kamu... paham, kan? maksudnya,” bahunya mengedik cepat. “kalau kita mau berstatus menikah di depan publik—oh, kamu udah tau, belum, orangtua aku gila reputasi? jadi. seenggaknya aku harus bisa jawab pertanyaan orang-orang tentang kamu, kan? bayangin, deh. misalnya ada orang nanya, _byungchan, jadi suami kamu kerja dimana?_ aku harus jawab apa? _gak tau, nih, soalnya kita sebenernya nggak saling kenal dan aku baru tau kalo aku dijodohin sama dia sebulan sebelum kita nikah?”_

sekonyol apapun kedengarannya, seungwoo rasa byungchan ada benarnya juga. justru dia yang lengah karena belum pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

“enaknya gimana?” seungwoo balik bertanya, kepalanya mulai pusing. diskusi yang seperti ini cocoknya dilakukan malam hari dengan sebotol anggur di tangannya, sambil setengah sadar, ketimbang pagi hari dimana ia sepenuhnya _melek_ dan rasa omelet buatannya terlalu hambar di lidahnya sendiri. kopinya ditenggak banyak-banyak sebelum dia berujar, “gimana kalau. kalau, kita bikin daftar pertanyaan yang bakalan sering ditanya orang-orang. plus, jawabannya.”

“bisa juga,” gumam byungchan. garpunya ditunjuk-tunjuk ke arah seungwoo. “tapi sekarang, _first things first_. cerita tentang kerjaan kamu, dan hubungannya sama perusahaan orangtua aku sampe akhirnya mereka dengan gampangnya _mau_ ngejodohin kamu sama aku—”

“hei—hei, tenang,” potong seungwoo, karena nada bicara byungchan yang ini jauh lebih mendesak dalam konteks yang aneh. mirip anak kecil yang melempar tantrum. hal ini membuat seungwoo terkesiap selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya dia menemukan komposurnya kembali. lengannya dilipat di dada. “pangan, oke? industri sektor agrikultural. tiga bulan lalu kami betul-betul nyaris bangkrut karena terbelit utang, jadi ayahku datang ke perusahaan orangtuamu untuk minta bantuan. orangtuamu setuju dengan satu kondisi: aku harus mau dijodokan sama putra pewaris mereka,” lanjutnya, sambil bersandar di kursi. “aku juga baru tahu, tapi ayah kita ternyata udah berteman dari kecil. tahu-tahu aja aku disuruh ketemu sama kamu.”

“oke,” kata byungchan, matanya mengerjap. memproses. “oke.”

seungwoo menghela napasnya. kasihan, sejujurnya. dia enggan untuk tahu bagaimana hubungan byungchan dengan orangtuanya dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di balik sana sampai dia mau menyanggupi dijodohkan sama orang yang nggak dia kenal sebelumnya, tapi mau dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, rasanya dia masih kelewat muda untuk diikutsertakan dalam aransemen yang sejenis ini. sayang di waktu. sayang masa mudanya, juga.

seungwoo berdehem. waktunya mengalihkan pembicaraan. “kamu sendiri masih kuliah, seingatku,” meskipun usia mereka berdua hanya terpaut tiga tahun.

“oh,” byungchan tersenyum. “iya. seni.”

“terapan?”

“kurang ajar,” umpatnya, seolah terolok. seungwoo tidak tahu di bagian mana dia _mengejek_ anak itu, jadi mulutnya masih belum menutup. byungchan hanya bisa tahan beberapa detik sampai dia akhirnya tertawa, “sori, yang tadi cuma bercanda. aku belajar bisnis sekarang, tapi aku nggak bohong—dulu aku sempat ambil seni murni setahun. kamu harus liat ekspresimu sendiri, btw.”

barulah seungwoo sadar dia habis dikerjai.

“byungchan,” panggil seungwoo, atentif, setelah mereka kembali diselimuti oleh hening yang nyaman selama beberapa saat. ini pertama kalinya ia mengecap nama itu di lidahnya. garpunya ditaruh di piring. seungwoo menunggu sampai anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya dengan matanya yang bundar— _bentuknya mirip zaitun,_ pikir seungwoo. 

(makanya dia nggak pernah suka pagi hari: otaknya suka merangkai sesuatu yang nggak sinkron sama alam sadarnya.)

“kita nggak akan melakukan hal-hal yang bikin kamu nggak nyaman,” mulainya, pelan. “oke?”

ekspresi byungchan seperti tengah mengontemplasikan sesuatu sebelum dia akhirnya berkata, “oke,” seolah itu satu-satunya susunan huruf yang bisa dia ejakan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. seungwoo memperhatikan anak itu merapatkan bibirnya. “satu hal, sih.”

“apa?”

“aku boleh bagi kentangmu, nggak?”

seungwoo menghela seutas tawa pelan. yang berlanjut menjadi tawa sungguhan dengan kondisi telapak tangan menutupi matanya. dia menusuk beberapa kentang dan menaruhnya di piring byungchan dan mengamati bagaimana rona wajahnya berubah beberapa tingkat lebih cerah.

“udah?” seungwoo menyembunyikan senyumnya.

“satu lagi,” jawab byungchan.

“apa? kamu mau sosisku sekarang?”

ia bermain dengan kentangnya, menggeleng.

“kayaknya,” suaranya pelan, hampir bisik. bulu matanya yang lentik menyapu tulang pipinya yang tinggi sewaktu bola matanya bergulir ke atas menatap seungwoo. “kita butuh beberapa… _aturan_.”

senyum itu lenyap dari bibir seungwoo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


mengingat siapa orangtua dan status sosial choi byungchan, seungwoo kira dia akan dibawa ke tengah kota, ke restoran perancis yang terletak di lantai paling atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit di suatu distrik perkantoran elit yang menyajikan buku menu yang bahkan tidak bisa dipahaminya—sekali waktu, seungwoo hadir sebagai representatif perusahaan di sebuah _charity gala event_ yang diselenggarakan salah satu partner mereka dan secara tidak sengaja memesan sesuatu yang terdengar menawan namun berakhir menjadi sebuah olahan torpedo domba.

jadi jangan salahkan seungwoo apabila dia sempat meragukan preferensi byungchan ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah _kedai ramen_.

“jangan jadi congkak begitu,” seloroh byungchan sembari mereka turun dari mobil seungwoo. anak itu memasang _snapback_ -nya mencapai mata—sebuah tendensi yang mulai disadari seungwoo di hari kelima mereka tinggal bersama, sementara sekarang sudah terhitung hampir dua minggu. “ramen di sini enak, dan aku lagi butuh _micin_ banget malam ini.” jelasnya.

seungwoo mendengus, senyumnya miring sebelah. 

“after you, then,” tuturnya, seraya membungkuk mempersilakan byungchan masuk.

dia mengekori byungchan menyingkirkan tirai pintu kedai dan memperhatikan bagaimana anak itu menyapa pemiliknya seperti mereka sudah saling familiar dengan presensi satu sama lain. dari cara pelayan-pelayan di sini memaparkan pesanan favoritnya sampai ke takaran pedas dan tambahan _nori_ di atasnya seperti mereka menghapal nama sendiri, seungwoo bertanya-tanya apakah itu berarti byungchan salah satu pelanggan reguler mereka, atau justru itu perlakuan khusus karena mereka tahu orangtuanya bisa membeli tempat ini sampai ke butiran tanahnya dengan sekali jentikan jari—meskipun seringnya, fakta itu berkamuflase di balik dandanan byungchan yang biasanya hanya sebatas _jeans_ selutut dan _hoodie_ luntur; membuat seungwoo terlihat salah kostum dengan kemeja lengan pendeknya. padahal ini juga termasuk kasual.

mereka duduk di bangku panjang di sudut kedai yang—menurut standar seungwoo yang sedikit lebih _exquisite_ di atas rata-rata—bantalannya paling _amblas_ di antara bangku-bangku lainnya, tapi matanya melirik byungchan dan nggak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan di sana. jemari byungchan mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ritmenya mirip seperti _cake by the ocean_ -nya dnce sembari menunggu mangkuk-mangkuk bakmi mereka datang.

seungwoo hampir saja tersedak ekor udang sewaktu byungchan memulai agenda ‘ngobrol’ mereka dengan topik yang paling _bizarre_ yang pernah terbesit di otaknya.

“bagaimana rasanya ciuman sama aku?” tanyanya.

“sori?” tanya seungwoo, setelah melewati serangkaian batuk yang panjang sembari ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri agar ekor udang itu mau turun dari kerongkongannya.

alis byungchan terangkat satu. “kamu nggak apa-apa?”

“nggak apa,” jawabnya, berbohong. 

byungchan memandangnya skeptis sebelum memutuskan bahwa cara bicara seungwoo yang lebih mirip ikan paus terdampar di pesisir sama sekali nggak bisa dikatakan sebagai _baik-baik saja._ dia berakhir mengulurkan segelas _ocha_ kepada seungwoo, yang lantas ditenggaknya seperti kesetanan. seungwoo membanting gelas itu ke meja dan bersandar sembari dia memejamkan matanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam; berpikir bahwa dia bisa saja _mati tersedak_. ada suara cekikikan yang terdengar dari seberang meja. seungwoo membuka mata dan menemukan byungchan tersenyum di balik telapak tangannya yang menjadi tempat dagunya bertumpu, sebelah tangannya _absent-mindedly_ bermain dengan kuah _ramen_ -nya.

“hiburan buatmu?” tanya seungwoo, sarkastis.

“lucu aja,” jawab byungchan jujur, nggak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya kali ini. “reaksimu kayak habis ditanya apakah kamu pernah bikin orang hamil.”

“caramu membuka obrolan itu yang sebetulnya kurang wajar,” balas seungwoo.

“hei, _honest question_ ,” byungchan mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif.

seungwoo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memori membawanya berkelana pada sebuah katedral dengan langit-langitnya yang dilukis seperti st. petersburg dan kompleksnya mozaik kaca bunda maria yang seolah melempar pandangan _judgmental_ selama pernikahannya berlangsung. pemilihan _venue_ itu memang berpotensi menimbulkan cemoohan, apalagi menimbang latar belakang mereka sebagai sesama lelaki, tapi siapalah orang-orang ini sampai bisa menentang keinginan orangtua choi byungchan apabila mereka memang menginginkan ode gereja berkumandang di pernikahan anaknya? seungwoo sendiri berdiri di altar dengan jas yang di- _tailor_ khusus untuknya, masih terbayang jelas di benaknya bagaimana sang pendeta kemudian mempersilakannya untuk mencium byungchan secara simbolis—sambil bertanya-tanya juga pendeta itu disogok uang sebanyak apa sampai mau memandu pernikahan mereka. dia ini didakwa realis, orangnya.

ia juga membayangkan mencium byungchan, tapi belum bisa menemukan adjektiva yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan _bagaimana rasanya_.

“halo, bumi kepada han seungwoo,” panggil byungchan.

“tipikal ciuman,” jawab seungwoo pada akhirnya, melirik pemuda di hadapan. “tapi aku nggak bilang buruk, ya,” lanjutnya. ada jeda. “...dan nggak bilang bagus juga.”

byungchan tertawa.

“skala satu sampai sepuluh,” anak itu tiba-tiba memulai lagi, “seberapa jatuh cinta kita terlihat di hadapan orang-orang itu, menurutmu?”

“ini pertanyaan jebakan?”

“nggak juga,” gumam byungchan. “cuma sedang membayangkan sepalsu apa pernikahan kita bagi orang-orang yang memang mengerti mekanisme perjodohan.”

seungwoo mendelik. “jadi menurutmu kita ini palsu?”

“nggak, tapi juga nggak terasa seperti sungguhan,” jawab byungchan, tenang di setiap silabel yang meluncur dari mulutnya, melampaui ekspektasi seungwoo. anak itu seolah-olah paham bahwa cepat atau lambat dia akan menikahi seseorang yang nggak dikenalnya dan nggak punya pilihan untuk menentang keputusan orangtuanya. “aku tahu niatmu baik, seungwoo, tapi aku juga nggak bisa bilang kalau yang kemarin itu sungguhan.”

seungwoo mengangguk, lambat laun mulai memahami sudut pandang byungchan terkait semua ini. lucu bagaimana perspektif orang-orang terhadap pernikahan akan berubah sebersamaan dengan berubahnya kelas sosial dan jumlah uang yang dimiliki—bagaimana sesuatu yang semasa kecilnya dianggap sakral dan krusial berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dianggap kasual oleh beberapa kaum dan seringnya dilakukan untuk memenuhi tujuan politik, reversibel di bawah kekuatan uang dan otoritas. 

“menurutku,” seungwoo memecah hening, menyingkirkan mangkuk dan gelas kosong lantas melipat tangannya di atas meja. “kita nggak perlu memalsukan apapun,” lanjutnya, sambil mencermati ekspresi wajah byungchan yang seolah tengah menanti akan dibawa ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

“tapi?” desaknya.

“bukan tapi,” lanjut seungwoo lagi, “ _karena_.”

byungchan merengut. “oke. karena?”

“karena,” dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam. seungwoo mengatakan ini dengan sangat hati-hati, berharap perkataannya yang selanjutnya ini tidak akan menimbulkan multitafsir ataupun kerancuan dan membuat byungchan merasa terdegradasi atau bagaimana. “karena… aku juga nggak akan memaksamu untuk jatuh cinta,” tutupnya.

kalimat seungwoo barusan akan terdengar terlalu rejektif dalam satu-dua hal, tapi sejatinya, dia hanya nggak ingin mengekang siapapun. maksudnya—mereka berdua tahu aransemen ini nggak akan berujung menjadi sesuatu yang indah bagi siapapun kecuali stabilitas secara finansial untuk masing-masing perusahaan orangtua mereka, ...jadi. untuk apa menuntut seseorang banyak-banyak kalau memang nggak bisa memberi yang sama banyaknya? 

byungchan meretaliasi semua ini dengan senyum yang agaknya terlalu timpang.

“sedih juga, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir,” tuturnya, “kita berdua ini.”

“kayak yang kubilang di awal,” kata seungwoo lagi, membuat referensi kepada hari pertama mereka mulai tinggal bersama di apartemennya. “aku nggak akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang bikin kamu nggak nyaman.”

“aku tahu,” byungchan nggak menatapnya sewaktu ia berkata begini. pandangannya diarahkan ke luar, kepada pejalan kaki dengan kantong-kantong _gucci_ dan _starbucks_ di masing-masing genggaman tangan, kontras dengan mereka yang memang makan di kedai ramen ini karena hanya mengantongi recehan. byungchan meregangkan lengannya ke atas sambil dia melanjutkan, “tapi hal itu nggak mengubah fakta bahwa orangtuaku dua-duanya gila reputasi dan _public image_ adalah segala-galanya buat mereka, jadi kita tetap harus punya _back-up plan_ untuk segala sesuatu yang berurusan dengan media dan massa, mau bagaimanapun juga. kan?”

“yang itu aku setuju,” jawab seungwoo, menghela napasnya.

“okay,” byungchan berdehem. “aku nggak keberatan dengan PDA. kamu?”

seungwoo bergumam, “nggak masalah.”

“termasuk ciuman?”

“ya.”

“keren,” gumam byungchan. ia mengunyah mulut bagian dalamnya, “aku juga. tapi aku mau mengajukan _safe word_ untuk beberapa kasus kalau nantinya aku nggak merasa nyaman melakukan itu semua, boleh?” dilihatnya anak itu ikut-ikutan melipat tangan di atas meja.

“ _go ahead_ ,” kata seungwoo.

“baiklah,” byungchan berdehem. “ _safe word_ -nya adalah _semangka_ —jangan ketawa!”

kadung tenggelam dalam tawa akan betapa aneh _safe word_ pilihan anak itu terdengar membuatnya lupa bertanya alasan mengapa byungchan memerlukan mekanisme tersebut di kali pertama, tapi, ya, nggak ada salahnya bertindak preventif, kan. mereka memesan semangkuk ramen lagi untuk masing-masing dan menghabiskan malam itu menyamakan persepsi tentang bagaimana mereka akan bertindak di depan publik sebagai pasangan suami, dan di samping itu semua, mendengarkan cerita byungchan yang sepanjang rentetan kereta api tentang _status quo_ perusahaan orangtuanya saat ini, pengaruh apa yang dibawanya, kekuatan yang dimiliki keluarganya—topik-topik spesifik yang nggak pernah disangka seungwoo dapat meluncur dari mulut seorang choi byungchan, yang, tidur mengenakan piyama bermotif karakter kartun.

“dari mana kamu tahu _semua itu_?” tanya seungwoo, terbelalak, setelah ia mendengar byungchan menyuarakan analisisnya yang sangat komprehensif, sisi brilian otak bisnisnya yang nggak pernah disaksikan seungwoo sampai saat ini ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri.

 _well_. bohong kalau seungwoo bilang perilaku byungchan selama ini pernah mencerminkan bahwa dia merupakan pewaris absolut perusahaan orangtuanya yang sedang melejit tinggi di tangga ekonomi. pasalnya, dia nggak pernah menemukan byungchan tengah melakukan sesuatu yang produktif di apartemennya selama ini—kecuali mencobai seluruh koleksi biji kopi dan daun tehnya serta beberapa kali menggambar kucing liar yang masuk entah dari mana sambil _tengkurep_ di lantai dapur, bukunya penuh dengan coretan dan sketsa. 

anak itu tersenyum penuh arti, sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“aku harus bilang apa lagi?” katanya, sambil memakai _snapback_ -nya lagi. dia mengetuk tulang bajinya beberapa kali dengan telunjuk. “aku memang disiapkan untuk ini.”

 _pewaris_.

“hei— _hei_ ,” seungwoo mengejar anak itu ke luar kedai, otaknya masih bekerja memproses fakta bahwa dia menikahi seorang _jenius_.

mungkin, mungkin—ada baiknya seungwoo mulai belajar untuk nggak menghakimi kualitas seseorang dari motif piyama mereka.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“kabel kuning, kayaknya,” kata seungwoo.

“ _kayaknya_? kamu nggak _tahu_?” 

celetukan ini sukses membuat seungwoo melirik jengkel kepada byungchan dan menemukan anak itu tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. “aku cuma bilang,” katanya, bersila di atas sofa panjang apartemen seungwoo yang menghadap televisi, “untuk seseorang yang teknis _banget_ , melihatmu nggak tahu harus mencolok kabel kuningnya ke mana ternyata jadi pemandangan yang lumayan lucu dari sini,” tangannya bermain dengan kabel kuning itu, menjadikannya gelang, menjadikannya kalung.

“ _kabel kuning_ ,” desak seungwoo lagi, “sebelum kamu kucekik pakai kabel itu.”

byungchan tertawa, melempar ujung kabel tersebut kepada seungwoo. mereka berdua secara sontak menengok ke arah layar tv lcd yang sekilas tampak menampilkan perubahan begitu seungwoo memasang kabelnya ke _port_ layar, tapi nggak ada sepuluh detik sampai layar itu kembali lagi ke keadaan semula; statis. seungwoo menghela napas panjang.

“ow,” byungchan membuat suara berdecak kasihan. “coba habis ini pasang kabel yang merah.”

“aku _tahu_ , byungchan.”

“daripada kamu marah terus, kenapa kita nggak manggil teknisi, sih?”

“teknisi mana yang mau datang jam _sebelas_ malam?” balas seungwoo. “aku _bisa_ , kok. dulu juga sering begini, jangan khawatir.” tangannya terulur ke belakang, meminta kunci inggris yang tersungkur di dekat kaki byungchan tanpa menoleh lagi. byungchan membuat posisi ancang-ancang melempar logam itu dengan tangannya, dan tertawa sewaktu perlakuannya ini membuat seungwoo menoleh dengan horor. dia akhirnya berdiri, menyerahkan kunci inggris itu kepada sang pemuda, kemudian mengambil buku manual yang tergeletak di lantai sekembalinya ia untuk duduk.

“siapa, sih, yang nerjemahin buku ini?” tanya byungchan setelah beberapa saat. “aneh banget. _press using manual energy the power of hdtv_? apa susahnya nulis _nyalain tv-nya_?” 

nggak ada respon dari seungwoo, jadi byungchan lanjut membaca.

“seungwoo,” panggil anak itu lagi, dan nggak butuh jadi orang pintar untuk tahu bahwa dari nada bicaranya dia berniat untuk memecah konsentrasi seungwoo. “denger, deh, ada beberapa kalimat yang mirip porno di _50 shades of grey_ ,” byungchan menegakkan badannya, “ _if you cannot achieve desired signal depth, extend antenna further._ hmm. oh, yes. _oh_ —wtf, seungwoo,” protesnya, dengan sigap merunduk ketika seungwoo betulan melempar kunci inggris itu ke arahnya kali ini.

“bisa, nggak,” seungwoo menyibak rambut yang menghalangi keningnya, “kamu _diam sedetik_?”

byungchan memeluk kedua lututnya di atas sofa, tertawa lagi.

“sori, sori—” dia cegukan, “lucu, sih, lihat kamu marah-marah.”

“kabel koaksial,” pinta seungwoo.

“nih,” kata byungchan, dan alih-alih kembali kembali ke sofa, dia tidur telentang di lantai di samping seungwoo. “padahal kamu lulusan teknik dari sorbonne, tapi kayak _outsmarted_ sama televisi korslet kesambar petir.”

“kata siapa,” balas seungwoo datar.

“apa?”

“kata siapa aku lulusan teknik,” kata seungwoo lagi, meskipun dia nggak menyanggah bahwa itu betul almamaternya—almamater ayahnya, juga. mendengar ini, byungchan sontak mendudukkan dirinya kembali dari posisi telentangnya, melemparnya tatapan nggak percaya.

“masa?” salah satu alisnya menukik. seungwoo bisa melihat seluruh gigi otaknya bekerja keras memproses informasi ini. “tapi kerjaanmu, kan—? sebentar. _sebentar_. terus apa kalau bukan?”

“...ada, lah,” elak seungwoo, mengulurkan tangannya lagi. “kabel biru, terakhir.”

byungchan meraih kabel biru itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

“nggak akan kukasih sebelum kamu _ngaku_ ,” gertaknya.

“masih ada hubungannya sama teknik,” jawab seungwoo cepat. tangannya masih belum turun, justru membuat penekanan agar byungchan mau menyerahkan kabel itu kepadanya. “kabel biru, byungchan, ayo.”

anak itu menggeleng teguh. “ _apa_?”

“dibilang masih satu ranah,” seungwoo menghela napas.

“iya, tapi _apaaa_ ,” rengeknya.

seungwoo berakhir menggelitiki telapak kaki byungchan sampai kabel itu terlepas dari genggamannya, yang lantas disambar dengan cepat oleh seungwoo, meninggalkan byungchan terkapar di lantai, tawanya akibat kegelian bercampur dengan deru napas pendek-pendek.

“curang,” gerutunya, sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

“sastra perancis,” jawab seungwoo pelan pada akhirnya, sambil memasang kabel pada _port_ terakhir. 

ada hening yang setelah itu menyelimuti jawabannya di udara. seungwoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya lebih berat lagi tatkala didengarnya tawa byungchan pecah, lebih histeris daripada yang sebelumnya, sambil dia berguling-guling dan memukul-mukul lantai. piyamanya tertarik sampai ke dada; seolah-olah ia memang sedang membayangkan seungwoo membaca kopian asli dari _madame bovary_ semasa kuliahnya.

“apakah,” byungchan menyela di tengah-tengah tawanya, “apakah ini artinya kamu bisa karaoke _les miserables_ pakai bahasa perancis?” dia bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya, bertumpu pada sebelah tangan. dia menatap seungwoo, jahil. “kayak, i can hear the _peuple_ sing.”

“lucu, byungchan.”

“kamu yang lucu _banget_ ,” byungchan mulai tertawa lagi. “mananya yang masih ada hubungannya sama teknik?”

“aku nggak bohong,” jawab seungwoo. “kalau kamu mau tahu, tesisku menganalisis hubungan antara teknologi yang ditulis jules verne dalam novel-novelnya terhadap kemajuan teknologi di masa sekarang—kamu bakal sangat kaget kalau tahu ternyata ada banyak sekali inovasi teknologi yang terinspirasi oleh desain dan skema teknik yang dipakainya untuk menulis fiksi sains,” tukasnya lagi, seraya berdiri, setelah selama setengah jam berjongkok membetulkan televisinya yang nggak kunjung hidup.

“baiklah,” byungchan mengulum senyumnya, masih menghumori seungwoo. dagunya menuding ke arah televisi. “tapi apakah tv-nya bisa nyala, sekarang?”

“mari kita lihat,” seungwoo meraih _remote_ di atas meja.

ada tepuk tangan dari byungchan tatkala layar televisi itu akhirnya menyala dalam warna biru elektrik, menampakkan episode terakhir dari _true life_ yang sedang ditontonnya sejak sore sebelum layar itu menggelap mati secara tiba-tiba. seungwoo mencermati judul-judul episodenya. _i have an embarrassing medical condition, i’m scared for my future, i can’t have an orgasm._ dia berhenti di salah satu episode, dan melempar _remote_ tv itu ke arah byungchan.

“cocok untukmu,” katanya, sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

byungchan membaca judul episodenya: _i’ll end my marriage_.

“ _seungwoo_ ,” rengeknya, sambil ia kemudian menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, rentetan permintaan maaf nggak berhenti meluncur dari mulutnya.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _twenty thousand leagues under the sea_?” 

ayah byungchan bergantian menatap buku di tangannya dan putra semata wayang yang duduk di seberangnya. hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke-limapuluh, jadi ia dan byungchan sama sekali nggak bisa menolak undangan ibu byungchan untuk ikut menghadiri makan malam privat di atas kapal pesiar pribadi mereka. _kamu bagian dari keluarga juga, sekarang_ , ia mengutip sang wanita, meskipun sentimen itu justru membuat seungwoo panik karena ini berarti dia harus cepat-cepat mencari hadiah—sebab _apa_ hadiah yang tepat untuk seseorang yang bisa membeli _hampir segalanya_ di dunia ini?—dan byungchan sama sekali nggak membantunya dalam hal ini. 

_tapi dari seluruh hadiah yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa anak itu harus…_

“sayang,” panggil sang ibu perlahan, berhati-hati untuk nggak menyentil ego putranya, seolah hal-hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi di antara mereka. “apakah ini... hobi barumu? fiksi sains?”

“nggak juga,” jawab byungchan tenang, menggigit potongan _steak_ dari garpunya. “aku baru selesai baca itu, dan berpikir kalau ayah harus baca juga. sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. maksudku—ini juga salah satu filmnya kirk douglas, jadi kupikir ayah bakal tertarik. makanya.”

sang ayah meletakkan buku itu kembali di samping piringnya.

“oh, ya?”

byungchan mengangguk mantap. “yep. ayah harus tahu kalau jules verne adalah orang pertama yang mendesain kapal selam dalam skala besar, yang, betul-betul _bisa dibuat menyelam_ , dan dia hanya seorang novelis, bukan insinyur,” jabarnya, dan ini—ini membuat seungwoo berhenti menyuap makan malamnya, karena dia tahu persis apa yang dibicarakan byungchan. itu. _itu tesisnya_. “dan. oh, dan, sketsa-sketsanya mengenai sirkulasi udara di sekitar lambung kapal juga merupakan referensi skema yang digunakan angkatan laut di seluruh dunia selama tujuh puluh tahun—baca, deh, yah, kalau lagi senggang,” lanjutnya. seungwoo menunggu sampai topik ini larut berganti dengan cerita-cerita lainnya hingga tengah malam akhirnya menjemput.

pasalnya, bersosialisasi dengan orangtua akan selalu makan energi lebih banyak daripada kegiatan fisik yang sesungguhnya. ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa byungchan menutup pintu mobil seungwoo sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal lempar yang diambilnya dari jok belakang.

“kamu baca tesisku,” mulai seungwoo, saat mereka keluar gerbang pelabuhan.

“mmm.”

“cuma mahasiswa dan alumni yang bisa mengakses situsnya.”

“aku pinjam akses temen.”

“...tesis itu dalam bahasa perancis,” bisik seungwoo.

byungchan membetulkan sandarannya pada bantal, menoleh malas-malas pada seungwoo.

“apa yang bikin kamu mikir aku nggak bisa bahasa perancis?” 

dia tersenyum penuh arti. itu senyum yang sama dengan yang waktu itu di kedai ramen—titik balik seungwoo dalam berpikir bahwa byungchan cuma anak miliuner biasa; dan sekarang byungchan telah melampaui ekspektasinya dalam segala aspek. yang bersangkutan nggak berbicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu. ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah jendela, membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman dengan bantal di lehernya, dan mulai terlelap seperti anak ayam.

seungwoo mengusap kepalanya pelan dan mulai menyetir masuk ke jalan tol.

  
  


* * *

  
  


choi byungchan bisa jadi seorang jenius, tapi ini satu hal yang seungwoo pelajari setelah beberapa kali menghadiri _gala event_ sambil menggandeng anak itu di salah satu lengan: resistensinya terhadap publik dan media ternyata jauh lebih rendah daripada perkiraannya.

seberapapun perangainya terlihat ekstravagan dan membaur dengan semua tamu selama pesta itu berlangsung, tiga jam di bawah sorotan kamera dan lampu kristal serta selentingan yang nggak sengaja tertangkap membran timpaninya akan membuat byungchan jadi yang pertama masuk kamar mandi sesampainya mereka di apartemen, melepas tuksedonya dengan brutal dan berganti piyama _peanuts_ favoritnya, kemudian mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam-dalam di bawah selimut _duvet_ mereka tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi—setidaknya, sampai seungwoo menyuruhnya bergeser karena dia terlalu makan tempat. seungwoo memutuskan bahwa ritual ini merupakan semacam mekanisme _recharge_ yang dibentuk byungchan secara nggak sadar: dia masih muda, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun juga.

malam itu, pun. seungwoo baru saja selesai melonggarkan dasi dan melepas _cufflinks_ -nya sewaktu dia menemukan byungchan sudah meringkuk menghadap ke dalam ranjang, hanya kepalanya yang muncul dari balik selimut. ia mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di pinggir sisi kasur yang membelakangi punggung anak itu seraya mengguncang gunungan _duvet_ itu perlahan.

“hei,” panggilnya, “kamu nggak apa-apa?”

“plis jangan bikin aku ngomong,” jawabnya.

seungwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. kalau dia boleh menebak: antara byungchan berdebat lagi dengan orangtuanya sebelum dia menemui seungwoo di mobil tadi, atau dia tersinggung karena parfum yang dikenakannya malam ini sama dengan parfum salah satu tamu undangan yang datang. apabila kita berbicara tentang choi byungchan, masalahnya bisa jadi _sangat serius_ atau _sangat sepele_ ; _there is no in between._

“baiklah,” matanya menatap langit-langit apartemen. “kamu besok pagi ngapain?”

byungchan menggeleng.

“temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat?”

“...ke mana?”

“rahasia,” jawab seungwoo, sambil ia membetulkan selimut yang nggak menutupi tungkai byungchan—gestur itu sangat _domestik_ sampai ia sendiri terkejut. cepat-cepat tangan itu ditarik menjauhi byungchan. “tapi kamu boleh mampir ke manapun yang kamu mau.”

ada jeda sesaat sebelum seungwoo memperhatikan kepala anak itu dianggukkan.

“okay,” jawab byungchan pelan, dan nggak berbicara apa-apa lagi.

“oke,” ulang seungwoo.

ada kalanya mekanisme ini bekerja seperti magis, tapi ada kalanya juga tidak. nggak ada yang bisa menebak apakah anak itu akan bangun dengan perangainya yang biasa atau justru membuat seungwoo kerepotan karena dia menolak untuk melakukan apapun. pagi itu pun, byungchan menolak bangun dari kasur—bahkan ketika dia telah mengiyakan menemani seungwoo pergi ke luar tadi malam. setelah setengah jam gagal membujuk anak itu bangun secara baik-baik, seungwoo berakhir menarik kedua tungkai byungchan dari balik selimut dan menggotong seluruh potongan 184 sentimeter badannya ke dapur. ia mendudukkan byungchan di meja makan dan mendekatkan cangkir kopinya ke mulut anak itu, memaksanya untuk menyeruput sedikit. 

“panas!” protes byungchan, menepis tangan seungwoo.

“belah mana panasnya, sih,” seungwoo meminum cangkir itu sebagai bukti, lalu mengembalikannya lagi ke mulut byungchan. “nih, coba lagi.”

byungchan nggak menolak kali ini, membiarkan seungwoo menjungkirkan cangkirnya sedikit supaya dia bisa menenggak isinya. dia juga bersedekap sambil mengayunkan kaki dari tempat duduknya, menurut seperti bayi saat seungwoo menyuapinya potongan roti panggang dan telur hambar spesialisasinya secara bergantian. seungwoo mengamati cara byungchan mengunyah sarapannya dengan dahi berkerut dan menolak untuk menatapnya—bagaimana bisa bayi besar ini adalah orang yang sama dengan choi byungchan yang diketahuinya baru-baru ini bisa merapal formula deret fourier di luar kepala?

butuh waktu lebih lama dari limabelas menit bagi seungwoo untuk betul-betul bisa mendudukkan byungchan di mobilnya dengan manis dan memasangkannya sabuk pengaman; terutama karena dia menolak berganti baju dan memaksa dirinya sendiri keluar dengan sandal kelinci dan piyama yang motif berulangnya sudah mulai pudar itu. seungwoo menyetir mobilnya tanpa antusias, membelah jalanan kota menuju destinasi awalnya. ketika lampu merah menyala, dia akan berhenti dan menyandarkan tangannya di sisi samping dasbor mobil, memijit-mijit keningnya dan berharap selera musik byungchan bisa mengakomodasi _mood_ -nya lebih jauh daripada _ariana grande_.

“mau ke mana kita?” tanya byungchan, jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk ritmis bersama ‘ _cause i’m so into you, into you, into you_.

“lihat nanti,” jawabnya cepat.

byungchan nggak akan sebodoh itu sampai menduga kalau mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dan formal. toh, mereka keluar cuma dengan celana piyama dan sandal kelinci. seungwoo yang memakaikan anak itu _varsity_ almamaternya yang sudah usang karena dia berkali-kali menolak berganti baju dan memaksa dirinya sendiri keluar dengan piyama luntur.

seungwoo nyaris-nyaris melanggar kedipan merah di depannya apabila byungchan tidak mendadak menyuruhnya berhenti karena sesuatu.

“berhenti—berhenti berhenti _berhenti_ ,” byungchan menepuk-nepuk tangan seungwoo. ia menunjuk kepada farmer’s market yang terletak sebelum jembatan layang. “mampir dulu sebentar, dong, aku kelupaan terus mau beli sesuatu,” katanya.

“yaitu?”

dia malu-malu mengakui, “ubi ungu.”

seungwoo menahan senyumnya, menyetel lampu sen mobil ke kiri.

byungchan memasukkan segala jenis ubi yang diinginkannya dari stan-stan penyimpanan ke dalam plastik sayur sampai terlihat seperti mau jebol. seungwoo melipat tangannya di atas dorongan troli, konversasi dengan ibu anak itu di akhir sesi makan malam mereka tempo hari berputar-putar di atas kepalanya. _byungchan paling senang makan ubi bakar_ , aku beliau sambil tertawa pelan ketika seungwoo tengah mengantarnya masuk ke dalam mobil, merasa punya tuntutan untuk berperilaku seperti menantu selayak-layaknya, _tapi terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya kepada siapapun karena dia nggak tahan dengan kentutnya sendiri habis makan ubi,_ dan. beruntungnya seungwoo, dia punya kerabat yang paling tahu dimana membeli bahan makanan yang paling beragam.

pemuda itu terlihat terlalu terburu-buru. entah karena ia merasa ini cuma mampir, atau karena ia memang _malu_ dengan seungwoo.

“pelan-pelan aja,” kata seungwoo, “kita nggak akan kemana-mana lagi habis ini.”

butuh beberapa saat bagi byungchan untuk memahami arti kalimat itu.

“kamu sengaja bikin aku ke sini?” tanyanya.

“di sini juga jual makanan kucing,” seungwoo menunjuk pada salah satu sudut supermarket. “jadi kamu nggak perlu ngambil makanan dari kulkas kalau kucing liar itu datang lagi.”

han seungwoo ini—dia memang pribadi yang observan, atau dia terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana byungchan membawa perubahan yang signifikan di apartemennya. bagaimana anak itu mengganti pengharum ruangan pinusnya dengan wangi lavender. tentang kucing liar yang diam-diam disembunyikannya dari seungwoo di balik _hoodie_ untuk dibawa bermain di dalam apartemen. tentang tanaman tomat dan cabai yang mulai berbuah di balkon apartemennya, tentang bantal-bantalnya yang sekarang mulai sama harum dengan merk sampo yang dipakai byungchan, dan. terkadang, hal-hal yang seperti ini yang membuat seungwoo mulai merasa gila.

masalahnya, dia nggak tahu _gila_ di sini memiliki konteks yang baik atau buruk.

“ _thank you_ ,” bisik byungchan padanya, sementara gadis penjaga kasir itu memindai barang-barang belanjaannya yang berujung makan hampir dua troli.

itu senyum pertamanya pagi ini.

(terkadang, seungwoo rasa lebih banyak baiknya daripada buruknya.)

  
  


* * *

  
  


ini bukan pertama kalinya seungwoo terbangun karena suara-suara dari dapur.

akan tetapi, alih-alih pagi hari dimana dia nggak pernah bersahabat dengan sinarnya yang selalu bisa menerabas masuk jendela kamarnya, seungwoo mendapati ia terbangun pukul dua pagi. oleh suara di dapur. jauh lebih nggak berisik daripada biasanya, tapi yang namanya suara tetap suara, dan ketika kepalanya menoleh untuk memastikan byungchan masih tertidur, ia malah menemukan sisi kasur anak itu kosong. dan dingin. dia nggak ingat byungchan mengabarinya akan pergi malam itu, jadi yang berisik di luar sana sudah pasti dia.

pintu kamarnya nggak sepenuhnya tertutup. seungwoo baru saja akan membukanya lebih lebar agar ia bisa mengajak byungchan untuk kembali tidur, sampai telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang lebih spesifik dari hanya sekedar _berisik_.

“nggak tau,” itu suara byungchan, berbisik. “bener-bener nggak tau…”

anak itu kedengaran seperti ingin menangis.

seungwoo menarik tangannya jauh-jauh dari kenop pintu. hening malam yang terlalu kentara membuat seungwoo sampai bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara dari telepon meski ia yakin byungchan nggak menyetel panggilannya dalam mode _loudspeaker_. ia memposisikan wajahnya di celah pintu yang terbuka, berniat mengintip, sekaligus berharap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berenang-renang di kepalanya dapat terjawab—apa tepatnya yang sedang dilakukan byungchan, dimana dia sekarang, kenapa dia menjawab telepon dari orang lain di waktu yang selarut ini, siapa gerangan orang itu…

apartemen itu gelap, tapi setitik cahaya dari luar menyorot byungchan di cekung dan lekuk yang tepat sehingga mata seungwoo dapat mengenali figurnya, meringkuk di samping kulkas sambil mencengkram dahinya frustrasi… entah karena apa.

“iya,” jawabnya lagi. “iya—gue pikir. ya gue pikir juga ini cuma bakalan sesaat aja, _on-off_ gitu,” sambungnya, “kayak. ya udah, ini bukan pertama kalinya gue ngerasa begini, kan. gue selalu berusahabikin sugesti buat diri gue sendiri, nanti juga lama-lama hilang, yang kayak gini gak bakalan berlanjut. tapi sekarang selalu aja… dia tuh bikin gue… nggak tau, kayak nggak selesai-selesai aja, seok, jujur gue capek banget… secapek-capeknya capek...”

 _seok_? potongan nama itu terdengar asing. seungwoo bertanya-tanya apakah ia sendiri pernah mengenal sebuah _seok_ dalam hidupnya, dalam lingkungan kerjanya. tapi yang jelas, untuk bisa ditelepon sebegitu dini di pagi hari, pastilah keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. dia memperhatikan bagaimana anak itu melipat tungkai dan memeluk lututnya sekarang, volume suaranya mengecil di akhir ketika ia mengaku _capek_.

seungwoo justru lebih bertanya-tanya lagi apa yang membuatnya begitu _capek_.

“hah? yeu, bisa aja. ya kali,” lanjut byungchan. “nggak tau. gue pura-pura bodo amat aja selama ini. gue juga nggak berekspektasi apa-apa. terserah dia mau ngapain, toh dia udah bilang kalo dia nggak akan maksa gue, kan, ngapain juga gue susah-susah...”

seungwoo menahan napasnya.

 _ini tentang dirinya sendiri_.

“nggak tau,” bisik byungchan, seolah cuma itu ungkapan yang bisa diluncurkannya sejak tadi. “nggak tau, wooseok… apa, ya. awalnya emang biasa aja, tapi lama-lama semua yang dia lakukan, tuh, kayak…” ada jeda selama beberapa saat. byungchan mendengus, “...kayak ada _rasanya_. tapi gue takut jangan-jangan ini guenya aja, takut ternyata selama ini dia ya biasa aja… pake segala nyuapin gue, bener-bener ngeladenin gue kalo gue lagi kumat...”

seungwoo berusaha meredam detak jantungnya sendiri—yang apabila nggak terkekang oleh tulang rusuk, barangkali, akan terdengar seperti dikalibrasi puluhan desibel lebih nyaring. 

“ _safe word_?” ulang byungchan. “ada, ada.”

( _jutaan kali lebih nyaring._ )

“kalau diminta ciuman, ya, kita ciuman,” byungchan seolah sedang menjawab pertanyaan wooseok mengenai _shenanigan_ mereka selama berada di depan khalayak ramai. “lucunya, ya. padahal gue bikin _semangka_ karena takut merasa nggak nyaman sama dia, tapi sekarang-sekarang ini gue selalu bilang _semangka semangka semangka_ karena—bukan, bukan karena nggak nyaman,” dia cepat-cepat mengoreksi pernyataan di seberang, “gue bilang _semangka_ , karena. karena… ternyata makin lama rasanya malah justru makin _nyaman_ , seok, gue sepanik itu…”

(seungwoo ingat pernah mencium byungchan di depan mantan pacarnya di depan kolam dengan air terpancur dari patung _cupid_ —ingat bahwa ia juga merasakan kekagetan yang serupa sewaktu anak itu justru menekan tubuhnya lebih keras pada seungwoo ketika biasanya gestur itu akan membuatnya menjauh secara paksa dan mengucap _semangka_.)

“...gue takut banget, seok…”

(seungwoo ingat byungchan dan bibirnya yang basah dan mengilap karena saliva, yang mengucap _semangka_ meskipun gestur itu justru berkontradiksi dengan bagaimana pupil matanya berdilatasi sewaktu ia memutus ciuman mereka, berkontradiksi dengan caranya menatap seungwoo, biner di mata byungchan sama sekali nggak bisa diterjemahkan seungwoo ke bahasa manapun—kecuali adorasi yang keruh oleh nafsu.)

“...takut banget kalau gue beneran cinta sama seungwoo…”

  
  


seungwoo menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri dari celah pintu itu.

apapun konversasi byungchan dengan wooseok selanjutnya, dia nggak punya tenaga lagi untuk mendengar lebih jauh dari ini. otaknya seolah-olah memblokir semua informasi yang merambat lewat telinganya setelah pernyataan terakhir itu diungkapkan byungchan, jadi seungwoo menunggu di tempatnya berdiri sampai byungchan betul-betul selesai dengan sesi meneleponnya. ia menghitung sampai dua menit dari sejak panggilan diputus untuk keluar dari kamar dan menampakkan diri. sendi-sendinya terasa kaku dibuat bergerak. dilihatnya byungchan tertidur di samping kulkas yang sama, posisinya sama sekali nggak terlihat mengenakkan.

“hei,” seungwoo menepuk anak itu pelan di pundaknya.

byungchan berkedip terbangun. “maaf,” katanya.

“pindah kasur,” bisik seungwoo.

“mmm,” itu adalah sebuah gumam, separuh tertidur; pun seluruh alat gerak byungchan ikut tertidur bersama alam bawah sadarnya. tubuhnya terkulai di hadapan seungwoo.

seungwoo berakhir menggendong byungchan ke dalam kamar, merebahkannya di atas kasur dengan hati-hati agar dia nggak membangunkannya. alih-alih bermotif kartun seperti biasanya, piyama itu polos berwarna biru langit, dan seungwoo menemukan dirinya memandangi figur di bawahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum sisi rasionalnya menjentikkan jari di telinganya dan membangunkan akal sehatnya yang seolah juga larut ditelan kantuk.

kantuk, dan sesuatu yang belum punya nama bagi seungwoo.

( _sesuatu itu ditakuti oleh byungchan._ )

seungwoo mengubur pikiran itu dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dan tertidur sampai pukul satu siang.

  
  


* * *

  
  


tahu-tahu saja, mereka sudah menikah selama enam bulan.

satu hal yang paling disyukuri seungwoo adalah menipisnya eksposur terhadap mereka berdua secara gradual selama setengah tahun ini. sebab dua-tiga bulan pertama sejak mereka dijodohkan, pergi ke luar tanpa pelindung identitas yang _proper_ rasanya sama saja dengan menyetor wajah secara cuma-cuma ke media massa. sekarang, kegiatan-kegiatan _mundane_ seperti pergi ke minimarket untuk sebungkus _popcorn_ instan dan berpegangan tangan di bioskop bukan lagi hal-hal yang perlu mereka berdua rungsingkan karena takut mengundang terlalu banyak perhatian—toh, reporter-reporter itu barangkali sudah menemukan skandal baru untuk diseruak. mau sampai kapan terus-terusan meliput wajahnya?

(seungwoo berpura-pura nggak pernah mendengar tentang konversasi pukul dua malam itu seperti bagaimana byungchan nggak pernah berusaha mengungkitnya. anak itu antara sadar kalau seungwoo _tahu_ , atau sepenuhnya nggak sadar bahwa percakapan itu pernah terjadi.

mau bagaimanapun juga, seungwoo juga sudah berjanji kalau dia nggak akan memaksa byungchan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya nggak nyaman, kan.

pun begitu, dia juga pernah bilang bahwa nggak perlu ada pretensi di antara mereka.)

seungwoo menggoyangkan gelas-gelas sampanyenya di kedua tangan, bosan mengamati kaskade wanita dengan _stilleto_ mondar-mandir menggandeng _plus-one_ masing-masing ke dalam _ballroom_. apabila awalnya ia dan byungchan hanya menghadiri _gala dinner_ dan _event_ untuk menjalankan fungsi representasi perusahaan serta tuntutan orangtua, enam bulan adalah waktu yang diperlukan byungchan untuk mulai berani mengajak seungwoo menghadiri pesta privat teman-temannya—dia nggak tahu darimana dan bagaimana tepatnya byungchan kenal orang-orang ini, tapi melihat bagaimana mereka bisa mendatangkan seorang armin van buuren sebagai dj, seungwoo bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa mereka bukan orang main-main.

dia berniat untuk bertanya mengenai hal ini, tapi itu sebelum yang bersangkutan menghilang selagi seungwoo menawarkan diri mengambilkan minum untuk mereka berdua.

“byungchan?”

sudah berapa pintu yang didobraknya dengan kaki karena tangannya penuh? seungwoo mulai berpikir kalau byungchan bisa saja kabur, tapi menenggelamkan prasangka itu dalam-dalam sebab masih ada satu pintu lagi yang belum dibukanya.

“byungchan,” panggilnya sekali lagi.

seungwoo melongokkan kepala ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang salah satu dari empat dindingnya adalah cermin. ruangan itu memiliki pintu menuju balkon kecil yang hanya bisa memuat dua orang, dan di sanalah ia menemukan byungchan, berbincang dengan seseorang yang nggak dapat diidentifikasinya. yang bersangkutan menoleh begitu dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan tersenyum ketika menyadari kehadiran seungwoo di dalam ruangan.

“seungwoo,” panggilnya, menggestur untuk mendekat.

“bilang-bilang kalau mau kabur,” ketus seungwoo, seraya menyerahkan salah satu gelas berisi sampanye itu kepada byungchan, yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. 

“sori, sori,” byungchan tertawa. “aku tadi ketemu—oh, iya. seungwoo, ini wooseok, kalau mau marah sama dia aja,” katanya, “wooseok, kayak yang selalu gue ceritain, ini seungwoo.”

nama itu memantik sebuah memori di kepala seungwoo.

(“ _...gue takut banget, seok…_ ”)

“kim wooseok,” pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. 

sejauh ini, senyumnya terlihat terlalu pristin, tapi seungwoo tahu dia orang yang sama dengan yang ditelepon byungchan malam itu. seungwoo menjabat tangan wooseok dengan senyum yang kelewat formal. ada sesuatu dari nama _kim wooseok_ yang menyentil sudut-sudut memorinya, seakan-akan ia pernah mendengar nama ini entah dimana… di koran, kah? 

“ _kim wooseok_?” seungwoo menjentikkan jarinya, “kamu penari _yang itu_.”

“ya,” jawabnya ringan.

“oh, bagus, kalian berdua udah saling kenal,” tanggap byungchan datar dari balik gelasnya.

kim wooseok merupakan topik hangat di dunia balet kota belakangan ini—seungwoo tahu karena kakak perempuannya mengikuti tren itu dan seringkali mengulasnya di blog pribadi. seungwoo membaca hampir semuanya. dia menari sebagai odette di swan lake dua bulan yang lalu, padahal peran utama seperti itu hanya ditarikan oleh _danseur étoile_. penampilannya mengagumkan, tapi peringkat wooseok saat itu masihlah _demi-soloist_ , maka terang saja dia diserang kritik bertubi-tubi. city ballet tidak luput dari sorotan. gosip terbaru menyebutkan bahwa kim wooseok dan direktur pentas itu—lee jinhyuk, yang kebetulan juga koleganya, betapa dunia lebih sempit daripada wawasannya terhadap dunia seni...—punya hubungan spesial sehingga odette diberikan kepada wooseok. 

dan kembali kepada fakta bahwa orang ini adalah seseorang yang dipercaya byungchan, kepada siapa byungchan bercerita mengenai perasaannya terhadap _seungwoo_ …

“cuma baca ulasan pentasmu di portal berita,” tukas seungwoo cepat. ia menoleh kepada byungchan, menunjuk dada anak itu dengan telunjuknya. “kamu, di sisi lain, masih berhutang alasan kenapa kamu meninggalkanku di bawah.”

tuduhan itu dibalas dengan sebuah gelakan. 

“mudah,” byungchan menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong di meja, senyumnya jahil, “wooseok di sini juga berhutang mengajariku waltz sejak kami berdua masih kuliah.”

salah satu alis seungwoo menukik, “kupikir kamu menari balet.”

“ _tomato, tomato_ ,” jawab wooseok, memberikan perbedaan pada caranya mengucap _tomato_ yang pertama dengan _tomato_ yang kedua. ia menjangkau speaker portabel dari meja yang sama dengan meja tempat byungchan meletakkan gelas kosongnya. “kamu akan sangat kaget kalau tahu semua sekuens dansa sebetulnya satu rumpun. kuasai satu, kuasai semuanya,” dia tersenyum. untuk sepersekian detik, seungwoo nggak heran apabila gosip tentangnya dan lee jinhyuk itu benar—paham alasan lee jinhyuk memakaikan mahkota putih odette itu kepadanya. 

sebuah rentetan melodi tiga perempat mulai mengalun dari _speaker_ itu. seungwoo mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di salah satu sofa kosong dan mulai memperhatikan kedua orang itu mulai berayun dalam tiga hitungan yang berulang— _satu dua tiga satu dua tiga_ dan selalu, selalu ada aksen di hitungan ke-satunya, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _dutting_. mereka melangkah dalam sekuens yang mirip _box steps_ , dan postur mereka berdua itu sebetulnya agak-agak lucu mengingat byungchan lebih tinggi sepuluh sentimeter daripada wooseok tapi wooseok lah yang harus memandu tiap-tiap arah dan lebar bukaan langkahnya.

“langkahmu kayak bebek,” komentar wooseok, menendang betis byungchan agar dia mau mengunci lututnya. anak itu mendesis kesakitan. “ayo, _straight leg_.”

“sori, ya,” cibirnya, “makin panjang kaki orang, makin susah buat _straight leg_.”

wooseok menubrukkan lututnya ke byungchan lagi.

seungwoo harus mengakui kalau wooseok menari seperti seorang _prodigy_ , nggak diragukan lagi adalah hasil beribu-ribu jam terbangnya memelintir otot sampai terbakar ke memori. tapi ada sesuatu dari cara byungchan menirunya yang membuat seungwoo secara nggak sadar tersenyum di balik telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada siku di atas sandaran sofa. anak itu lincah di setiap langkahnya, menghapal ritme lebih cepat di pengulangan berikutnya, dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang sewaktu tertawa saat ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. sekuens itu menyenangkan diadu bersama lagu yang melantun, dan seungwoo rasa, dia bisa menyaksikan mereka berdua bersinergi seperti itu selama berjam-jam.

wooseok yang pertama kali menyadari senyum di balik telapak tangan seungwoo. matanya mengerling jahil.

“seungwoo,” panggilnya, “mau coba?”

langkahnya berhenti, yang secara otomatis menghentikan langkah byungchan juga. byungchan melemparnya pandangan heran sebelum ia menyadari intensi wooseok untuk memasangkannya dengan seungwoo dalam waltz ini.

“oh—” dia berdecak, “ _wooseok_.”

“sssh,” tegurnya. kepalanya menuding pada seungwoo, “ayo, sini.”

“wooseok,” rengek byungchan.

“aku nggak menari,” kilah seungwoo.

“omong kosong,” kata wooseok. untuk badan yang sekecil itu, ia punya tenaga dan determinasi yang cukup tinggi untuk bisa menarik seungwoo beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. 

seungwoo mengambil napas panjang dan membiarkan wooseok memposisikannya di hadapan byungchan, yang—yang sekarang menatapnya ragu-ragu, seolah sebentar lagi akan keluar seutas _semangka_ dari mulutnya. tapi itu nggak menghentikannya untuk menyambut tangan seungwoo dengan tulus. ia menelan ludah dan berharap byungchan nggak mengartikan ini sebagai hal yang buruk. ini. mereka sudah bersama selama enam bulan, lagipula.

“seungwoo, tanganmu di pinggang byungchan,” perintah wooseok. “bukan, bukan. nah. oke. sekarang, byungchan. lebih—lebih dekat. chan, ayo lebih dekat lagi. kamu kenapa?” wooseok tertawa, dan ini membuat byungchan memelototinya kesal, intensinya terpancar semakin jelas. pinggang byungchan terasa hangat di dalam sentuhannya. wooseok memandangi postur keduanya penuh evaluasi sebelum mengangguk, “baiklah. lakukan delapan kali tiga kayak yang kuajarkan tadi. kalian nggak keberatan, kan, kalau aku keluar sebentar untuk mengambil minum?”

“ _by all means_ , dasar manusia eskapis,” ketus byungchan, melepas pegangannya pada pundak seungwoo, yang hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi di antara keduanya dengan pandangan kalkulatif. mereka berbicara dengan kode-kode yang nggak bisa dipecahkan seungwoo. “kamu pikir aku bego?”

wooseok mengenakan mantel selututnya kembali.

“nggak bego,” ia tersenyum sambil menjangkau pegangan pintu, “cuma _batu_. dan _denial_. selamat malam, kalian berdua.”

pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan sebuah debum pelan.

“ _ugh_ ,” keluh byungchan.

“langkahmu kayak bebek, katanya,” seungwoo tersenyum.

“sebagai seseorang yang _nggak menari_ , kamu nggak berhak berkomentar,” balas byungchan. diambilnya speaker portabel itu supaya ia bisa menghubungkannya dengan hp sendiri. 

seungwoo melonggarkan kerah dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku. “aku memang nggak menari,” mulainya pelan. bohong kalau seungwoo bilang pergerakannya itu sama sekali nggak membuat byungchan terdistraksi barang untuk beberapa saat. anak itu memaksa dirinya untuk kembali fokus menyetel lagu, walaupun rasa penasaran membuatnya mengerling lagi—ke arah yang tadi. tapi toh lagu yang berbeda akhirnya mengalun, dan di sinilah seungwoo merundukkan dirinya sedikit, seperti membungkuk, seraya mengulurkan tangannya sekembalinya byungchan. “tapi kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini orangnya _fast-learner_ ,” ia menunggu byungchan menyambut ulurannya.

tatapan byungchan disuanya teduh. “ _may i_?”

“kamu,” kata byungchan datar, sambil menggamit tangan itu dan memposisikan kembali tangan yang satunya di bahu seungwoo, “adalah orang paling klise yang pernah kutemui.”

“tapi kamu nggak menolaknya,” seungwoo tersenyum lagi.

“itu karena aku baik hati.”

tanpa disadari, mereka sudah berdansa sampai setengah lagu. seungwoo melangkah dengan hati-hati, memastikan jalur yang ditempuhnya selaras dengan yang diinginkan byungchan. mereka membuat _benchmark_ pada setiap _sforzando_ yang dilalui dan seringkali tersandung ketika lagu itu mencapai fermata sewaktu-waktu, tapi berdansa dengan byungchan seolah menghapus kaku di bahunya yang tertarik seperti busur dan mengurainya seperti boneka benang—dunia adalah sebatas empat tembok ini dan byungchan adalah kekuatan yang memanggilnya untuk mengorbit hingga seungwoo lupa pada kegelapan di luar sana. pada dansa itu, kadang ia memimpin dan kadang ia dipimpin. tapaknya mengikuti jejak byungchan, telapak byungchan menggenggam telapaknya, dan di atas marmer itu mereka melaju seperti ilustrasi di poster-poster orang kaya.

fokus mata seungwoo selama sekuens itu berlangsung tidak pernah berada di atas telapak kaki maupun di bawah dagu byungchan.

selalu, selalu pada matanya.

“zaitun,” bisik seungwoo pelan, setelah lagu tergelincir menuju _coda_ dan begitu juga langkah mereka. “itu yang terbesit di kepalaku pertama kali aku melihat matamu.”

kala mendengarnya, fitur wajah byungchan melembut, dan di sinilah façade pewarisnya hilang diangkut cahaya bulan yang menerabas total lewat sela-sela pepohonan poplar dari jeruji jendela. dari sudut ini, choi byungchan akhirnya terlihat seperti bagaimana ia seharusnya terlihat sejatinya—seseorang pemuda biasa yang kebingungan ketika dia _menginginkan sesuatu_ , yang nggak tahu batasan antara apakah keinginan itu _benar_ atau _salah_. ini adalah efek dari bertahun-tahun hidup dengan orangtua yang selalu hadir untuk mengatur preferensinya, dan bohong kalau seungwoo tidak tergoda—justru sebaliknya: seungwoo _amat_ tergoda untuk menuntun byungchan bahwa dia berhak, dan selalu berhak untuk merasa _ingin_.

“seungwoo,” anak itu menegur pelan, ketika seungwoo memberikan sekilas elusan di pipi.

“kalau aku salah,” potong seungwoo, sedikit demi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, “kalau kamu merasa ini _salah_ , kalau kamu merasa aku selama ini _salah_ membacamu,” dia mengangkat dagu byungchan di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, “...kamu selalu punya _safe word_ -mu.”

satu kata itu akan membuat seungwoo menyingkir selamanya.

sedih, ya, karena ia hanya bisa bertahan dengan ambiguitas kalau menyinggung topik ini. tapi di luar dugaan seungwoo yang paling gila sekalipun, byungchan malah menggerakkan telunjuknya di sekujur lengan seungwoo, bermain gulungan lengannya di siku.

“ _fuck semangka_ ,” bisik byungchan, kepada ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

ada seringai yang timbul di ujung bibir itu.

maka hal berikut yang dilakukan seungwoo adalah membawa mereka berdua keluar dari sana secepat mungkin—mereka sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu enam bulan untuk ini.

  
  


* * *

  
  


apabila selama ini pada umumnya seungwoo selalu dibuat terkejut oleh byungchan, ternyata dalam seks pun, dia juga punya cara untuk membuat seungwoo terbang dan tenggelam dalam hitungan detik.

bercinta dengan choi byungchan rasanya seperti berdiri di atas permadani yang mendadak ditarik dari bawah kakinya; mencekat napas dan mencelos jantung, namun pada saat yang bersamaan mengisinya dengan gairah dan adrenalin—seperti menjatuhkan diri ke jurang tapi tahu dia tidak akan mati, seperti melesak dalam zona kenyamanan dan tidak ingin merangkak keluar lagi. seungwoo ditariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman sementara byungchan membuka lututnya lebar-lebar, mendorong seungwoo untuk mengambil langkah terakhir dan paling krusial dalam hubungan mereka.

“ _buddha_ ,” seungwoo berbisik nggak percaya, begitu ciuman mereka terputus. ia menjauhkan diri dari byungchan yang terbujur di ranjang, dadanya naik-turun karena napasnya sempat diburu oleh bibir seungwoo yang rakus ingin mengecap seluruh potongan badan itu. 

“ _byungchan_ ,” koreksinya tengil, dan mencium seungwoo lagi.

lucunya, meskipun mereka seakan berlomba-lomba untuk melucuti pakaian satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang frantik itu, tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang mau mengalah untuk membuka pakaian masing-masing begitu mereka naik ke ranjang. seolah-olah ini adalah permainan tentang kendali diri; dan orang pertama yang merasa mereka nggak bisa lanjut tanpa menyentuh kulit lawannya dianggap kalah. 

“kamu nggak tahu,” byungchan berbisik di antara ciuman mereka, dan mengerang tatkala dirasakannya tangan seungwoo menyentuh selangkangannya dan memberikan atensi yang diinginkannya, memijit kemaluannya yang masih tertutup boxer dengan lihai. “kamu nggak tahu... berapa lama. aku membayangkan ini— _ah,_ semua, _mmm_ ,” seungwoo membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

“aku nggak akan tahu kalau kamu nggak bilang,” balas seungwoo.

“aku nggak bilang karena aku nggak _tahu_ apa yang kamu mau— _oh, tuhan_ ,” balas byungchan lagi, gerakan tangan di selangkangannya barusan membuatnya lupa ia harus bilang apa.

“gila,” seungwoo menarik dirinya sendiri lagi, “kamu _banjir_.”

apabila menyapu ujung kemaluan byungchan dengan ibu jarinya hanya akan membuat si pemuda membuka mulutnya dalam kenikmatan, _menekan_ ujungnya dengan ibu jari positif membuat byungchan memejamkan matanya penuh ekstasi, dengan serentetan _ah, ah, ah_ meluncur dari ranum bibirnya seperti _staccato_ mengikuti irama ibu jari seungwoo. rasanya juga semakin basah semakin seungwoo menekannya, memijitnya dalam gerakan memutar; membuat pahanya bergetar oleh sensasi. dia hanya berhenti untuk membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan kemaluannya sendiri dari sana, untuk kemudian berulangkali membuat gerakan memompa, berusaha menggugah rasa _ingin_ pemuda di bawahnya itu secara visual. 

byungchan menyaksikan ini semua seperti seekor anak anjing yang menunggui hadiahnya.

“ _oh_ ,” gumamnya, “itu—lumayan.”

“lumayan masif?” seungwoo tersenyum.

“lumayan mirip dengan bayanganku,” jawab byungchan pelan, menggeliat agar pinggulnya terangkat lebih jauh, mengejar apa yang berada di tangan pemuda itu. seungwoo menangkap pinggangnya dengan sigap dan menelan seluruh desahannya dalam ciuman saat ia menyelipkan kemaluannya sejajar dengan selangkangan byungchan, “ _jauh lebih baik_ , malah.”

“apa yang kamu bayangkan,” tanya seungwoo, manuver tangannya belum berhenti.

“kamu,” byungchan mencengkram seprai di bawahnya, “kamu, dan— _ah_ , kebiasaan kamu gulung-gulung lengan kemeja,” kepalanya terteleng ke samping, nggak kuasa dengan nikmat yang menjalari tulang belakangnya. yang ini seungwoo tahu, dan seringkali memanfaatkannya untuk bermain-main dengan byungchan, membuatnya terdistraksi, membuatnya mendengus dongkol. makanya dia tersenyum. “—tanganmu, jari kamu...” kecuali yang ini, mungkin.

“kenapa dengan tanganku,” desaknya lagi, usai mencium byungchan, memperhatikan bagaimana mata itu nggak lagi seterang zaitun, berdilatasi hingga gelap.

byungchan berdecap, kotor, “gimana rasanya di bawah _sana_ —”

seungwoo menghadiahinya konstelasi ciuman yang membentang dari tulang selangka hingga pelvisnya yang menonjol, yang mengundang untuk dikulum dan dicium dan dikotori secara keseluruhannya. ini membuat byungchan _sangat frustrasi_ , sebab seungwoo menciumnya di tempat-tempat yang sangat kurang _urgent_ jika dibandingkan dengan sesuatu yang masih mendekam di balik boxernya, keras dan basah hingga ke bagian luar; menunggu gilirannya untuk diperhatikan. seungwoo menemukan jalannya kembali ke mulut byungchan yang ditangkapnya dengan sebuah gerungan pelan sebab anak itu melumatnya dengan level intensitas yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

“banyak, ya,” seungwoo mengabaikan pinggul byungchan yang terus-terusan mendesaknya dari bawah, “yang kamu bayangin.” 

“seungwoo—”

“ngebayangin kita kayak gini juga?” 

“ _seungwoo_ ,” rintih byungchan, karena pemuda itu justru bermain dengan karet boxernya alih-alih memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. 

rintihan itu berubah drastis menjadi sebuah napas pendek-pendek yang tertahan manakala jemari seungwoo menjamah ke dalamnya, lembab dan basah di manapun ia meraba, dan membiarkan byungchan menekan tubuhnya lagi ke atas, berusaha menambah friksi ketika seungwoo akhirnya bermain dengan pangkal kemaluannya. setengah mati byungchan berusaha untuk nggak menjerit sewaktu beberapa jemari seungwoo justru menjangkau skrotumnya, lengannya terlingkar erat di leher seungwoo; membisikkan namanya di sana, mencoba mengundangnya dengan timbre-timbre seduktif dan jilatan manja pada daun telinga sang pemuda.

seungwoo menjangkau jasnya yang kusut direnggut byungchan selama sesi ciuman mereka sebelum naik ke ranjang, yang dilemparnya dengan asal sewaktu ia mendorong byungchan ke atas ranjang. sayang, ya, padahal itu jas armani, tapi tagar harga sekalipun tidak akan bisa memecah resolusi seungwoo untuk meraup apa yang selama enam bulan ini seharusnya telah menjadi miliknya. dikeluarkannya sebotol kecil pelincir dan sepaket kondom dari saku dalam yang lantas dilemparnya ke arah byungchan yang, lucunya, bukaan kakinya jauh lebih lebar dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya begitu seungwoo kembali. ini sukses membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik ke salah satu sisi.

“jangan ditahan,” kali ini giliran seungwoo yang berbisik di telinga byungchan, jari yang sudah berlumur pelincir itu dingin di cincin liangnya.

nantinya, mereka akan lelah sendiri dengan permainan kendali itu dan berpikir, _peduli setan dengan self-restraint_ dan mulai menelanjangi satu sama lain. nantinya, juga, mereka akan bersentuhan kulit dengan kulit serta berkompetisi satu sama lain—seungwoo akan berusaha menjadi lembut dan manis di jarinya yang kedua, membisikkan kata-kata canggung yang menggoda bibir byungchan untuk mengembang bukan karena maknanya namun karena usahanya untuk membuat byungchan tetap _bernapas_ saat seungwoo memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga; sementara byungchan akan mencari perhatiannya dengan bergantian memberi sebaik kepuasan yang diberikan seungwoo kepadanya, bersaing memperebutkan desahan dan erangan dan setiap tetes kenikmatan sampai mereka tidak tahu lagi nama siapa yang sedang disebutkan di antara deru napas yang berlomba-lomba itu.

ini adalah momen yang begitu disukai seungwoo: saat ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia bisa membuat pemuda yang membuatnya merasa _penuh_ dan sempurna juga merasakan hal yang sama. ia mengecup dan mencinta dengan setiap inci dari tubuhnya dan melahap byungchan rakus tanpa sisa sementara byungchan menerima dan menggapainya seolah seungwoo adalah bagian dari tubuhnya sendiri.

“ _aku mencintaimu_ ,” adalah bisikan yang tertiup dari bibir byungchan di tengah kesunyian berdenging saat mereka sudah terlalu lelah selain untuk menghembus napas.

( _padahal aku nggak pernah memaksamu untuk jatuh cinta_.)

tapi begitulah. cintanya datang bersama gulungan koran yang diantar ke pangkuannya, mampir dalam bentuk termos berisi cokelat panas dengan sebuah catatan yang berbicara seperti _awas mati minum kopi terus_. byungchan menghias apartemennya dengan gorden motif floral dan menyampirkan selimut yang baunya mengingatkan seungwoo akan bedak bayi sewaktu ia ketiduran menyelesaikan laporan pertanggungjawaban untuk sebuah even bulanan kantornya di meja makan. napas di telinganya meniup hangat seperti kepulan asap dapur yang memberinya perasaan pulang, bahwa pelukan byungchan adalah rumahnya tak peduli sejauh apapun ia berjalan. 

seungwoo mengecup kening byungchan dan berharap ia paham bahwa sentimennya itu berbalas.

  
  


* * *

  
  


byungchan melarang seungwoo untuk berangkat kerja keesokan harinya—itu adalah pagi pertama dalam enam bulan terakhir seungwoo menemukan seseorang tertidur dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala, wajah byungchan dibenamkan pada dadanya.

“hei,” mulai seungwoo, ada setitik desperasi di nada bicaranya. “aku harus pergi. ayahku bisa memenggal kepalaku kalau aku nggak datang.”

belum apa-apa, dia sudah terdorong menuju kepala ranjang, setengah-bersandar setengah-terbaring. byungchan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas seungwoo—yang lidahnya kelu, tak berkedip menengadah memandang pemuda di pangkuannya, seseorang yang merupakan miliknya _secara utuh._

“ayahmu bisa memenggal kepalamu kapan-kapan,” byungchan berkilah. seungwoo meneguk ludahnya keras-keras sewaktu dia dengan sengaja berbisik di telinganya, “ _ambil cuti. tinggal sama aku hari ini_.”

seungwoo nggak pernah mengetik pesan dengan begitu cepat.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please kindly tell me what do you think through comments/cc.


End file.
